Two Months is Too Long
by Klei
Summary: Sasuke is bored. As in, mega bored. Ever since he got back from the Sound, he's been under house arrest. What's a bored Uchiha to do? Why, have some "fun" with Naruto, of course! SasuNaru, graphic lemon, yaoi, no homophobes or kiddies allowed.


**Two Months is Too Long**

**A/N No eating, drinking, smoking, drooling, or nosebleeding, please. Oh, who am I kidding? It's your computer. If you want to kill it by drooling on the keyboard and not have access to yaoi until you get a new one, that's YOUR problem, not mine. :P**

**Update: Yeah, I know it isn't physically possible for a man to cum that many times in a row (or maybe it is; if you're a man and you've done it, feel free to say so :P) but they do it in the hentai (yeah, I watch hentai too, since it tends to be hard to find yaoi videos), and this is my imagination. :)**

Alas, poor Sasuke. He had just recently gotten dragged back to Konoha by Naruto, and had to live for two months under house arrest before he can get any from his favorite blonde. Not that anyone knew his relationship with the dobe, but the two had been together since… Well, since that time on the dock.

_Sasuke stared out at the lake. It was over. Itachi was gone. His family was gone. Everyone was just… Gone. And life continued. Everybody's life continued normally. It wasn't that he hadn't expected everything to go back to normal, but it still felt strange… And sad… And lonely…_

_When he first woke up, he instinctively felt like everything would be thrown into turmoil. But no. Everything was natural. A few people came up and asked how he was, but that was it. No mass searches for Itachi, no day dedicated to the horrible event._

_It was just… Over. Nothing. And now he was alone._

_The Uchiha heard a rustle from the top of the steep hill, and what do you know, a little blonde was staring back at him. Seemingly surprised that he had been caught staring, the dobe lost his footing and fell, tumbling down the hill._

_Before the blonde boy could slam into the concrete path at the bottom, Sasuke went forward, attempting to catch him. Unfortunately, this only caused said blonde boy to crash into him, knocking them both over._

_And oh crap, when Sasuke managed to get his head up, he noticed that the other boy's face was flat on his crotch._

_The blonde seemed to notice this as he pulled his head up as well, and blushed heavily. "G-gomen nasai!"_

_Sasuke sighed. "Are you okay?"_

"_Uh, yeah, fine. Thanks for catching me… Sort of."_

"_Hn. You… You're Naruto, right? From the academy?"_

"_Hai," Naruto replied with a cheeky grin. "And you?" Before the Uchiha could reply, the dobe continued; "You're Sasuke. The top of the class. The one who makes it absolutely impossible to get girls-or even GUYS, for that matter-to like you."_

_The recently graduated Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Guys? And you would know?"_

_Naruto shook his head vigorously and blushed slightly. "Eheh… Of course I wouldn't! It's just a guess, teme!"_

"…"

"_What?"_

"_Did you just insult me?" the Uchiha asked quietly._

"_Yeah. What are you going to do? Call your rabid fangirls to kill me?" he responded sarcastically._

"_No," he replied with a smirk._

"_Then why'd you bother pointing it out?"_

"_Because I will do something."_

_Curious, the shorter boy asked, "What?"_

"_This." With that word, Sasuke forcibly grabbed the back of the blonde's head and kissed him._

_He was dominating even back then._

"_Wh-what the heck was that?" Naruto, only 12 at the time, stuttered._

"_I knew you were a dobe, but I didn't expect you not to recognize a kiss," Sasuke replied, glancing around to make sure that nobody was around. "And by the way… You're kind of cute."_

Cute.

He had called him cute.

And that had only been the half of it.

He had burned the memory of their first copulation into his brain.

"_Sasuke, stop that," Naruto insisted. "I know we're at your house, but do you really have to grab my butt every five seconds?"_

"_I can't help it. You're ass is so round and fuckable."_

"_No," the blonde replied before he heard the question he knew was coming. "I know you want to, Sasuke… But I'm just not ready."_

"_Butt Naru-chan…" Sasuke sighed. "Can I at least finger you? Then you can decide if you want to continue or not."_

"_No! Maybe some other time… But not now!"_

_Sasuke waited about five seconds._

"_It's some other time now."_

_The blonde sighed. "You really need to lay off the porn. It's because you watch it and jack off to it so often that you can't stand waiting."_

_The Uchiha groped the dobe again. "Aww, you think I could jack off to a bunch of people I don't even know? Of course not. I jack off to the thought of your nice, tight, virgin ass."_

"_Stop trying to seduce me, it won't work."_

"_Come on, it's been a year… Just a little dry humping, and maybe a tad bit of fingering? I'll buy you ramen!"_

_Naruto glared as the teme abused his one weakness. He thought it over for a moment; they'd been together for a year, and still got along fine. And he had no thoughts or reasons to break up with the Uchiha any time soon… Nor would most people stay in a relationship that long if they were just planning on fucking you and leaving… Surely a little bit of foreplay wasn't going to hurt. "Okay, have it your way… But FOREPLAY ONLY!"_

"_Yeah, yeah…" Sasuke replied with a grin. Yup, he was finally going to have a taste of sex! Foreplay was better than nothing._

_And if he got lucky, Naruto would want to continue all the way._

_As soon as they got to the bedroom, he practically threw the dobe onto the bed and immediately crawled on top of him, rubbing their groins together._

"_A-a-AH!" Naruto moaned. "Damn it, Sasuke… AH! So good… Mmm…"_

"_Don't tell me you haven't masturbated to thoughts of me," Sasuke mused. "Surely you cum all over yourself when you think of me on top of you, pounding into your ass?"_

_Naruto blushed. "Foreplay-HWAH!-only," he repeated, making sure Sasuke remembered._

"_I know, my sweet little Naruto…" the Uchiha whispered possessively._

"_Oh… Hah… Take… Off-a-AH! My… Clothes… Nnn!" the dobe begged. "Ah," he breathed as Sasuke obeyed and removed the clothes of the uke._

"_Come to think of it," Sasuke inquired, "isn't this the first time I'll see you naked? I'll have to savor the moment, of course." _

_With that, he slowly began to remove the blonde's wet boxers, making sure he waited until the uke's desperate cries. "Just take them off!" Naruto whined, bucking his hips desperately. "It's so good, damn it!"_

_Finally, the Uchiha ripped off the blonde's boxers, looking over his precious blonde's most vulnerable part, only then thinking about how honored he ought to be that he was given such a view. Said view was wonderful. An average-sized erection soaked with precum, with more still dripping down. "It looks like somebody is enjoying this more than I first thought," he mused, reaching down, almost not daring to touch such a valuable._

"_Mm… Don't just stare at it, teme…" whimpered the dobe. "Do something!"_

"_Of course." With that, he leaned down and licked the head, and eventually gently sucking._

_It was only a few seconds until Naruto began to tense up. Before he could climax, however, Sasuke pulled away._

"_Please… More!" Naruto said, panting heavily._

"_I thought you said foreplay only?" Sasuke mused._

"_Forget what I said! AH! Fuck yes, don't stop! Oh…" he moaned as Sasuke gently squeezed his scrotum. "Put your thing inside me already! Please, please, please!"_

_With a smirk, the Uchiha took the lube and squeezed a small glob onto his fingers. He carefully inserted the first one inside of his uke, gently thrusting in and out._

"_Nn… Hah…" Naruto whimpered as two more fingers were added, still thrusting. "Harder…"_

_Sasuke then pulled his fingers completely out, and slammed them back in, jabbing Naruto's prostate and earning himself a scream of pleasure._

_At last, he pulled his fingers out for good, and held down the blonde's hips. "Focus on the pleasure, Naruto," he said, slowly entering._

"_Fuuuuuuuuck…" the blonde panted. He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. "It's too fucking big… AH!" Naruto cried as Sasuke continued to push inside, occasionally pulling out and starting over to give the Jinchuuriki occasional relief from the pain._

"_It's almost there, Naruto… Hold on for just a little longer," Sasuke said to calm his precious uke, making absolutely sure not to lose the will to remain slow; he was desperate to fuck Naruto 'till his insides were torn and bleeding, but he knew he had to be careful the first time._

_Finally, he was completely inside. As soon as the dobe managed to relax, Sasuke began thrusting at a painfully slow pace, eventually picking up some speed over time. _

_Suddenly, Naruto's eyes snapped open, and his entire body tensed. "So good! So, so, good!" he gasped, desperately bucking his hips towards his seme, who smiled and began to thrust at that spot. The Jinchuuriki was now becoming much more vocal; he was breathing deeply, and each time he exhaled it was a loud moan._

_Sasuke was having a hard time keeping the desperate blonde still as he held down his hips; sheesh, how sensitive could a person be? To prevent any further difficulties, he flipped the blonde onto all fours and began slamming back in. Yup, much better!_

"_Oh, oh, oh… AH!" the blonde screamed as he convulsed, involuntarily squeezing Sasuke until he felt the Uchiha shoot inside him. "It's hot!" he whimpered, but didn't reject the sperm as it filled him up._

_The Uchiha pulled out, flipped the blonde back over, and kissed him roughly. "Was it good?"_

_Naruto giggled. "Yeah, it was good, but I'm still angry that you took advantage of me… I should have guessed you'd do it though."_

"_Great," Sasuke whispered, kissing him on the cheek, before collapsing beside him._

Ah, good times. And then, of course, he had to be stupid and leave. Surely revenge wasn't worth two years without pounding his perfect little uke into the bed! Screw the clan, his family had always paid more attention to Itachi than thye ever did to him! All that mattered was Naruto! The little blonde who had eyes for Sasuke and Sasuke alone, even after he left! The Jinchuuriki who would do whatever Sasuke asked of him, though he usually tried not to take advantage of that fact if he could help it.

Yes, Naruto was all that mattered! Well, his friends, too, of course, but Naruto was still more important!

And he was going to have his way no matter what!

With his famous 'I'm a genius and you're not' smirk, he took out a piece of paper and scrawled down a message.

_Oi, mind coming over? House-arrest is boring without someone to talk to._

He folded it up and went to the window. An ANBU stood guard. "Hey, can someone take this to Naruto?"

The masked shinobi nodded and handed it to one of the other guards, who left in a whirl of wind.

It was only about ten minutes before Naruto came in, not bothering to knock. "Bored already? I thought you might be," he sighed with a grin. "Same here. When you were gone, I had something to work for. Now the only reason I train is to become Hokage, and that only comes with about half the motivation of training for someone else."

"Wonderful," Sasuke mused, not really paying attention. "Do you want to have some fun or not?"

The blonde sweatdropped. "I just got here and you're already asking for sex?"

"I haven't done you in two years! Give me a break, would you?" Sasuke insisted.

"Damn it all, Sasuke! Relationships aren't all about sex! I'm not about to become you're personal slut!"

"You always said you dreamed of being my personal slut a few years ago."

Naruto sweatdropped again. "You're supposed to be an Uchiha… Why can't you distinguish between what I actually mean and what I say pre-copulation to turn us both on?"

"Oh, come on, I'm just teasing ya', dobe."

Sasuke sat down on the couch. The blonde plopped himself down next to him. "You sounded serious to me."

The Uchiha swung an arm around his uke's shoulder. "Yeah, well, you know me."

"Cold and hearless," Naruto mused sadly.

"Oh, come on… You aren't that mad at me, are you?"

"Not mad at you?" Naruto asked him with a glare. "NOT MAD AT YOU? You left me! You left me even though I think of you as more important than Kami-sama himself!"

Sasuke stared at the ground. "I know. I completely betrayed you, I completely betrayed Sakura… I betrayed everyone. Now Jiraiya is dead, Kakashi-sensei is dead… Kakashi-sensei… I never even got to say goodbye. Words can't express how sorry I am about everything. Nor can they express the stupid decisions I've made."

Slightly upset by Sasuke's woeful speech, Naruto cuddled him.

"I still don't like cuddling, though."

"I know," the blonde replied, cuddling more.

"What, is this revenge?"

"Nope, this is," Naruto replied, pulling away and slapping him hard across the face. "That's for leaving!" he hissed, before leaning forward. "And this is for coming back." With that, he kissed the Uchiha on the lips. **1**

Cradling his face, Sasuke asked, "So, can I do you now?"

Naruto anime-fell. "Alright, alright! Sheesh, how persistent can a person possibly be?"

"Very. Not all the harem girls I was allowed in the Sound village could possibly satisfy me! Not like you can!"

"Aww, that's so sweet of y- WHAT? You screwed OTHER PEOPLE?"

"Kidding, kidding!"

"You'd better be!"

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha pounced on him.

"Wait, there are ANBU guards right outside the window! They'll see us if we do it here! Stop!"

"Nope."

"If you don't stop within ten seconds of me saying so, it's considered rape by law!"

"Oh please, Naruto. You know you'll be begging to pleasure me in a few moments."

The blonde blushed and closed his eyes, defeated. The Uchiha was right about his tendency to be extremely… Well, he sort of lost his mind during intercourse. Just like that first time where he had lost control and consented to losing his virginity, he would most likely be willingly sucking the Uchiha off very soon. _I really need to find a way to prevent this later, _he thought, annoyed. _May as well enjoy this for now, though… I'll get revenge when this is over, though, Mr. Horny! Mark my words!._

Sasuke quickly started grinding their hips together. "So cute… Now, what do you want?"

"Ah, ah, ah!"

"Fine, then, I'll decide…" the Uchiha mused with a smirk, already pulling off the blonde's clothes. "Why don't you get on your knees and get to work on sucking my dick?"

"H-hai, master…"

With that, the nude blonde got onto his knees in front of Sasuke, who had stood up and undone his zipper, releasing his large erection. Naruto started off as he usually did, or at least how he had before the Uchiha left; he licked the tip, swirling his tongue around the head, and began suckling on it like a bottle. He stroked, licked, and sucked the shaft, occasionally moving to suck the black-haired shinobi's sack.

"How does it taste?" the Uchiha asked, stroking the blonde's hair. "Better than ramen, right?"

The blonde nodded eagerly, and continued.

"It doesn't seem very fair if only I get to be pleasured, right, though, Naruto?"

Stopping his actions for a moment, the Jinchuuriki replied "Master may use me however he wishes!"

"Lay down," the Uchiha ordered, and pushed the blonde to the floor, getting into a 69 position. As Naruto worked on him, Sasuke found himself fingering the blonde's entrance. "Ne, Naruto, you're clean, right?"

"Hai," the blonde replied between licks. "I knew master would want this when I came over, so I made sure."

"Am I really that predictable?" the Uchiha chuckled, and plunged a finger in to make sure, eliciting a loud moan from the Jinchuuriki. After checking, Sasuke licked Naruto's entrance, plunging his tongue into the tight hole. Almost at once did the uke's semen spray onto his chest. "Ne, Naruto, I didn't say you could cum yet, did I?"

"N-no, master…" was the nervous reply. "I-I'm sorry, master, but you're so skilled… I couldn't control myself!"

"I'll have to punish you for cumming without permission."

"No, please, anything but that!" he begged, remembering the last time Sasuke punished him.

"Yes, I believe it's time I brought my little friend back out," the Uchiha responded with a small smile, and grabbed a kit beside the couch. Straddling the terrified blonde, he opened it up and pulled out a cock ring. "I know how much you love this thing, Naruto."

"No, no, no! Please! Don't, master! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he insisted through tears as he was pinned down and the ring was clipped on. "Forgive me! I'm a bad boy! Please!"

The Uchiha wasted no time in getting out a strange new pump-like device that he strapped over the blonde's erection as well. "I almost forgot to tell you, Naru-chan, that I got this new toy to play with. It's similar to a vacuum in the respect that it will suck on you so hard you'll just beg me to take it off."

"No, master, no!"

He flipped a switch, and grinned as the blonde became a writhing mess on the ground, in so much pleasure and pain but unable to climax. "AAH! NO, STOP! IT'S TOO MUCH!" Naruto squealed. "PLEASE STOP, MASTER! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY, I PROMISE, I'LL BE A GOOD BOY!"

"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet, though. I know what can help, though…"

"NO! NOT THAT!" the blonde sobbed. "NO!"

"Yes…" With that, Sasuke grabbed a vibrator with the plastic dildo-end spiked for maximum pain. Not bothering to stretch the blonde first, the Uchiha forced it inside, turning it on immediately.

"NO!" wailed the Jinchuuriki. "PLEASE STOP! TAKE THE RING OFF! IT HURTS!"

"Aww, but you'll cum if I do!" the Uchiha replied, taking a pair of suction-devices that looked like smaller versions of the one on the blonde's erection and placing each on said dobe's nipples.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I wonder how many times in a row you'll cum if I take this ring off," the Uchiha wondered out loud. "Why don't we find out?"

With a click, Sasuke took it off after placing hancuffs on the blonde's wrists behind his back to keep Naruto from doing anything outrageous. As soon as it was off, the blonde spasmed and came. "AAAAAAAAH! MASTER!"

It was only seconds until the intense pain and pleasure forced yet a second orgasm from him, filling up the suction device with the white, creamy fluid. "AH, STOP! IT HUUUUUUUURTS!"

"No," Sasuke replied with a smile. "I'm going to milk you dry."

"AH!" the blonde cried as he came a third time. "NOOOOOO! DON'T LOOK!" he whined, as the suction device was already filling up with semen, bathing his own erection in the fluids, which only served to intensify the feelings. "NO MORE!"

The Uchiha continued grinning sadistically as the blonde tensed up a fourth time, releasing another, smaller dose of sperm into the device. "It must feel very unnatural, ne, Naruto? Cumming so many times in a row without a break. Do you want me to take the devices away?"

"YES, TAKE THEM OOOOOFF!" was the response from the dobe, who tensed up a fifth time. "AAH!"

"It looks like you can't keep this up for much longer," Sasuke sighed. "Just one more, ne?"

"NO MORE, NO MORE! I CAN'T CUM ANY MO- AAAAAAAAAH!"

After number six, Sasuke turned everything off and pulled the vibrator out, leaving Naruto panting weakly on the ground. Not wanting to let all the semen his uke produced go to waste, the Uchiha quickly flipped the device over and drank it, licking his lips. "Mmm, I could get used to this in the place of milk."

"No more…" the blonde groaned weakly.

"Then again, you look like you aren't going to be able to move for the next few weeks."

"I hate you, teme…"

"You can't say it wasn't good."

The blonde glared at him. "I'll get revenge, damn it! As soon as I… Take a nap…" Within seconds, he was fast asleep on the floor.

"Aww, and I didn't even get to fuck him yet…" Sasuke sighed. "Oh well. There's always tomorrow."

Outside, a pair of ANBU looked into the window, sporting mega nosebleeds.

"We volunteering to guard this guy while he's under house arrest again tomorrow?"

"Hell yes."

**A/N Yeah, lame, I know. Be happy I wrote anything.**

**1-I, like, totally stole that from Chicken Run. :P It's what Ginger says to Rocky after he comes back to the farm. (He had run away on his own earlier; why he didn't take the rest of the chickens with him is a mystery to me.)**


End file.
